


In the Ayer

by renenet



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/pseuds/renenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leverage ensemble vid.</p><p>This is their jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Ayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danegen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/gifts).



> Made for danegen for 2010 Festivids exchange.
> 
> Music is "In the Ayer" by Flo Rida featuring will.i.am.

[Direct link to this vid on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/user/renenetvids#p/a/u/1/BnFmCpYJJ00).  
or  
[Link to LJ post](http://renenet.livejournal.com/286998.html) with streaming and download options.


End file.
